This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of the proposed research is to initiate the development of novel inhibitors of the enzyme sarco-endoplasmic reticulum calcium ATPase (SERCA) using a combination of experimental and computational techniques. Not only are SERCA inhibitors powerful tools for the study of the enzyme's function, but they are also believed to be of potential medicinal value for cancer chemotherapy.